Piątka - pechowa lub szczęśliwa
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinek 12 Był poranek, ptaki śpiewały, słońce świeciło znad okna a Tori siedziała sobie przy toaletce i czesała sobie włosy. Tori: Awww! W końcu! Z radością przeczesywała je. Tori: W końcu normalne warunki! :D Drake: No, nie musisz dziękować. :3 Tori: 'Oj tam < Jednakże zawodnicy uporali się z problemem i schwytali szkodnika. Tak, chodzi nam o Kenny`ego. Na szczeście już go nie ma i wrócimy do spokojnego zycia. Coprawda nikt nie odpadł, ale spokojnie. Nie może być pięciu zwycięzców prawda? :D Tak więc bierzcie popcorn i oglądajcie nas uważnie bo zaczynamy kolejny ekscytujący odcinek Totalnej Porażki w Rytmie Kasy! ''Nastąpiło ściemnienie i została puszczona czołówka. Opening Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. ' Willa Zawodnicy siedzieli sobie jak gdyby nic w willi. Cieszyli się z dzisiejszego dnia, dopóki nagle nie wpadła do nich Tori. Tori: Witajcie moi kochani! Isaac: Odwiedzasz nas? To nietypowe. Tori: Racja, ale chcę byście coś zrobili przed zadaniem. Wywiesiła następującą listę: '' >>><<< Niewykonalne: Jonathan Bardzo Trudne: Isaac Normalne: Allie Łatwe: Ce'Brie Bardzo Łatwe: Tom ''>>><<< Tori: Pierwsza osoba wypełni listę imionami zawodników. Oczywiście ma to związek z zadaniem. Pierwsza osoba może wstawić imiona każdego gdzie żywnie mu się podoba. Jednak pozostali nie będą pokrzywdzeni. Będą mogli zamienić miejscami dwie inne osoby poza sobą. No cóż. To chyba tyle! :D Tom: A nie powiesz nam nic więcej? Tori: Po prostu niech chociaż jedna osoba to wypełni i będziecie mieli święty spokój jeśli nikt nie będzie chciał potem w niej namieszać. Ce`Brie: Brzmi podejrzanie. Allie: '''I tak samo wygląda.. '''Tori: No zostawiam was z tą myślą samych. xD I poszła sobie. Jonathan podszedł do listy i wypełnił ją według własnego widzi mi się. '' '''Jonathan: '''No dobra.. zobaczymy jak inni na to spojrzą.. :) ''Ce'Brie podeszła do listy. Ce'Brie: 'Hmmm... ''Rozejrzała się dookoła. 'Ce'Brie: '''Pokażę się od tej suczowatej strony. <3 ''Zaczęła mazać i kreślić po liście. >>><<< Niewykonalne: Tom Bardzo Trudne: Isaac Normalne: Allie Łatwe: Ce'Brie Bardzo Łatwe: Jonathan >>><<< 'Ce'Brie: '''Nielovki i niekisski, ziemniorze. >:) ''Odeszła śmiejąc się. 'Ce'Brie: '''Heeeeej luuuuudzieeee! Ktoś naniósł zmiany na listę, ale lol! Nie wiem kto, ale obczajcie to normlnie! ''Schowała się za roślinką. Tom wybitnie wyglądał na zmęczonego. Nagle pokazuje się retrospekcja, która pokazuje, że grał na przenośnej konsoli. 'Tom: '''To tak... Jak być ziemniorem, to na całego! ''Coś tam zapisał... >>><<< Niewykonalne: Ce'Brie Bardzo Trudne: Isaac Normalne: Allie Łatwe: Tom Bardzo Łatwe: Jonathan >>><<< '''Tom: Buahaha! Zanudziłbym wam teraz historią mojego życia, jednocześnie płakając, ale muszę gdzieś iść... Poszedł gdzieś w odludne miejsce i zaczął grać na konsoli. Tom(PZ): 'Co, nie można sobie grać na konsoli? ''Nagle pod nim pojawia się napis "TAK". Allie spojrzała na tablicę, przed którą wszyscy się znajdowali. Po kilku minutach zaczęła coś bazgrać. '''Allie: Teraz chyba jest dobrze! Allie nie ogarnęła zadania, ostatecznie wyszło jej takie coś: >>><<< Niewykonalne: Wykopać Isaaca. Bardzo Trudne: Pocałować Toma. Normalne: Oddychać. Łatwe: Nie wiem ;u; Bardzo Łatwe: Paraliżować wzrokiem. >>><<< Po pewnym czasie ogarnęła, że nie o to chodzi... więc pozmieniała wszystko na imiona uczestników... >>><<< Niewykonalne: Jonathan Bardzo Trudne: Isaac Normalne: Allie Łatwe: Tom Bardzo Łatwe: Ce'Brie >>><<< Zadowolona poszła w podskokach <3. Tymczasem Tom był ubrany w dresy i w rękawiczki, miał również nałożony na sobie kaptur. Nadal on grał. Tom: 'Opowiedziałem w PZ historię mojego życia i przez kolor mojej skóry coraz bardziej przypomina kartofla. Musiałem wejść i wyjść do sypialni przez okno i ubrać dresy i rękawiczki. No cóż, taka cena za bycie ziemniorem. A warto! Możesz wzruszać, możesz zanudzać swoją historią, jesteś również odporny na przemoc fizyczną i psychiczną! ''Jonathan, zauważył, że Tom zmienił swoje położenie na liście. 'Jonathan: '''Tom.. ale wiesz, że nie można zmieniać swojego położenia? ''Chciał być tylko uprzejmy :) Tom na całe szczęście nie poszedł (cała sytuacja ze skórą była potem). 'Tom: '''Faktycznie, byłoby blisko, a bym poszedł... ''Napisał jeszcze raz, ale bez swojej zmiany. Potem dał swoją zamianę. >>><<< Niewykonalne: Jonathan Bardzo Trudne: Ce'Brie Normalne: Allie Łatwe: Isaac Bardzo Łatwe: Tom >>><<< 'Tom: '''Dzięki za to, że to zauważyłeś. Dobra, idę opowiedzieć historię mojego życia w PZ. ''No i poszedł. Isaac Prychnął. Wziął Toma za ubrania, który wybierał się do PZ. 'Isaac: '''O nie nie nie kolego, nie żadna historia tylko porządnie mi to popraw, bo normalnie aż mi się flaki w środku przewracają jak patrze co ty robisz chłopie, po prostu czasem mam zamiar wziąć sznur i się powiesić, dziecko ja cię błagam ty najpierw posłuchaj do Tori mówi, ale nie, bo ty zamiast tego myślisz co by tu powiedzieć później o swoim życiu by wzbudzić współczucie w widzach! Szczerze? Jak teraz tego nie zmienisz to ja w tym momencie po prostu będę zmuszony cię wrzucić pod jadący tir, bo jak patrzę co ty wyczyniasz w tym momencie chłopcze to mam wrażenie, że nawet Bóg ci nie pomoże. No szybciutko, zmieniaj to, PORZĄDNIE MASZ TO ZMIENIĆ. ''Ce'Brie wychyliła się zza roślinki. 'Ce'Brie: '''Lol, i tak nikogo nie obchodzi twoje życie! ''Schowała się z powrotem. Tom zaś się zaśmiał. 'Tom: '''Dobra, trochę nie słyszałem tego. Tak to jest, jak się pół nocy nie spało... ''Podszedł do listy. Zapisał tak, jak napisała TTJ. >>><<< Niewykonalne: Tom Bardzo Trudne: Isaac Normalne: Allie Łatwe: Ce'Brie Bardzo Łatwe: Jonathan >>><<< Potem zapisał swoją zmianę. >>><<< Niewykonalne: Tom Bardzo Trudne: Isaac Normalne: Ce'Brie Łatwe: Allie Bardzo Łatwe: Jonathan >>><<< Podszedł z powrotem do Isaaca. 'Tom: '''Proszę. Teraz lepiej? A co do tego, że chcę ich wzruszyć... Nie, nie chcę. Chcę pokażać, że jestem ziemniorem. Bo wiesz, ziemnior musi opowiadać dużo nudnych rzeczy, najlepiej historię swojego życia. Musi też zawsze płakać, aby udawać wzruszenie. Chociaż prędzej historia cię znudzi. Możesz mnie wrzucić pod jadący TIR, ja i tak to przeżyję. Show musi przecież trwać. Przeżyłem swoje samobójstwo, to przejechanie też przeżyje. ''Znowu się zaśmiał. '''Tom: Rozbawiłeś mnie tym, że mam się zmienić. No bo przez cały sezon próbowałem się zmienić, a wy mi mówicie, że mam przyjąć do wiadomości, że jestem ziemniorem. Zamiast pomagać, krzyczycie na mnie. Potem przyjmuję do wiadomości, że jestem ziemniorem. No i co? Mówicie mi, że mam zmienić. No to co niby mam zmienić, jak jesteście tacy mądrzy? No, czekam na odpowiedź. Isaac: Acha. Ce'Brie: 'WTF zmień dilera! ''Krzyknęła i zaczęła śmiać się za krzaczkiem. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ok, więc, żal żeby nie było! Mówię ci co mi w tb nie pasuje! Jesteś ZIEMNIOREM FOREWA, nie masz przyjaciół, bo lol, jesteś ziemniorem. Chciałeś mnie zabić, nie pamiętasz? I bierzesz jakieś prochy czy coś sobie wstrzykujesz, lol! I ty płaczesz, że nikt cię nie lubi, no wtf, tu sie jebnij, nikt nie lubi jakichś szpanerów, co pierwszy raz w życiu mają strzykawkę! A poza tym, jesteś nędzny i dziwny, robisz np. takie rzeczy i wgl jak z tą listą, za to nikt cię nie lubi. I nigdy nic nie wygrasz, lol. Jesteś tutaj fartem! Wszyscy by cię dawno już wywalili ty głupi ziemniaku! Pieprzysz ciągle tylko o tej twojej historii, lajfie i że "OMG nikt mnie nie lubi smuteczeg pocieszcie mnie jaki ten świat okropny ;(((((", no bo lol, jesteś zwyrolem! Dlatego nikt cię nie lubi! Ta ruda cie najwyżej w krzaczkach zgwałci i cię zostawi, ale tak to nikt cię nie szanuje! Zrobiłbyś coś z tym swoim życiem, a nie jakimś psycholem jesteś! Aha, and that's why you don't deserve to win million dollars. ''Pokazała mu język i poszła sobie. - Poprawiłem, znowu jakiś błąd? Allie zdenerwowana spojrzała to na Ce'Brie, to na Toma. '''Allie: Nikt nie będzie obrażać Toma! Podeszła do tabelki i zmieniła dwa imiona (skoro byłem po Tomzaczu, a kolejka idzie od nowa, to wygląda na to, że też mam zmienić jeszcze raz xDD) >>><<< Niewykonalne: Jonathan Bardzo Trudne: Isaac Normalne: Ce'Brie Łatwe: Allie Bardzo Łatwe: Tom >>><<< Allie: I ma to być ostatni raz! Zmierzyła wzrokiem wszystkich, poza Tomem. Tymczasem za ścianą stał sobie Drake który obserwował wszystko z ukrycia. Drake: 'Banda idiotów.. ''Mruknął i gdzieś poszedł. Zaś Tom zrobił wielkiego facepalma. 'Tom: '''Dobra, mam dość. Ale nie w sensie, że chcę się zabić, ale jej uwag. Przyjąłem do siebie, że jestem ziemniorem. A co ona mówi? Żebym przyjął do siebie, że mam być ziemniorem! Może sama niech przyjmię do siebie, że jestem ziemniorem. No i co ja niby mam zmienić? Już nie mówiąc o tym, że znowu tylko krzyki... Dobra, już nie interesują mnie takie opinie, oni i tak to robią tylko dla sławy. No chyba że wytłumaczą, czemu takie akurat opinie. ''Poszedł pograć, a potem do PZ... resztę znacie. 'Isaac: '''Dobra, skończył się dzień dziecka, teraz ja dam swoją listę! ''Isaac zaczął się zastanawiać, ostatecznie wyglądało to tak: >>><<< Niewykonalne: '''Ce'Brie Bardzo Trudne: Isaac Normalne: Jonathan Łatwe: Allie Bardzo Łatwe: Tom >>><<< Tom zaś przestał grać. Tom: '''W rękawiczkach nie da się grać... '''Tom(PZ): ''Zbliżył się do kamery i zaszeptał: Wszystko to kłamstwo. Nawet kłamstwo. ''Tom poszedł popatrzeć na listę. Tom: 'Aha... ''Ce'Brie też obczaiła listę. 'Ce'Brie: '''Coooo?! WTF, Lizak! Co to ma być!? Dlaczego mnie dałeś na niewykonalne!? Dobra, nwm, może jestem taka fabulous i zajebista, że sobie z tym i tak poradzę, no ale co to ma być!? '''Tom: '''Nie wiem czemu, ale boję się, że ci, co mają mieć najłatwiejsze, będą mieli najtrudniejsze. Tak więc... BLA BLA BLA. Studio Panowała dziwna ciemność, gdzie przy ekranie znajdował się zarys sylwetki. Roizpaliły się reflektory a postać obróciła się do kamery. Tori: Witajcie w naszym niesamowity teleturnieju! Wystawił mikrofon a widoczność zakrzyknęła. Widownia: Mózgomaniacy! Tori: Dokładnie widownio! :D Po raz pierwszy chyba was zaprosiliśmy. Po krótcce poznajmy zawodników! Przy panelu pierwszym. Zapaliło się światło. Tori: Isaac! Isaac: Hah! Wiedziałem, że numer jeden. Zapalił się drugi panel. Tori: Nasza programowa diva, Ce`Brie! Ce`Brie: O hell no! Powinnam być pierwsza! Tori: Na trzecim miejscu! Zapaliło się światło. Tori: Allie! Allie: Co ja tutaj robię? Mogę już iść? Tori: Nie... Opadły jej ręce, ale kontynuowała. Tori: Na czwartym miejscu znajdziecie płaczliwego Toma. Tom: Hurra! Nie ostatni! :D Tori: Mam resztki litości.. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze jakby coś szykowała dla niego. Tori: I nasz ostatni zawodnik na piątym miejscu, Jonathan! Jonathan: Miło was widzieć! :D Pozdrawiam całą publiczność i powodzenia wam. :D Tori : Przesadznie miły. Obróciła się i podeszła do głównego panelu. Tori: Czas więc wyjaśnić zasady naszej gry! Każdy z was otrzyma serię pytań z pięcu kategorii. Po jednym z każej. Macie pięć minut czasu na udzielenie odpowiedzi. Za poprawną odpowiedż dostajecie dwa punkty. Za udzielenie złej odpowiedzi odejmujemy dwa punkty. Za nieudzielenie odpowiedzi w wyznaczonym czasie odejmujemy cztery punkty. Wszystko chyba proste i jasne. Zawodnicy byli zgodni. Tori: To czas się dowiedzieć jak oficjalnie się dopasowaliście w poziomach trudności! :D I pojawiła się tabela, którą zawodnicy wcześniej ustalili. >>><<< Niewykonalne: Tom Bardzo Trudne: Ce`Brie Normalne: Isaac Łatwe: Jonathan Bardzo Łatwe: Allie ''>>><<< Tom: Ej! Jak to ja Niewykonalne!? Było inaczej na liście! Tori: Powiem tak. Ciesz się, że tylko tak cię ukarałam. Ponoć spowodowałeś zamieszanie podczas tworzenia listy! Cudem dostałam poprawną wersję. Może to cię nauczy czegoś i będziesz bardziej uważny. Choć to pewnie nimożliwe. Uśmiała się. Tori: A właśnie! Przegrani z ostatniego zadania zaczynają z pulą minus dwóch punktów! :D Nad telebimem Toma, Isaaca i Ce`Brie nabiły się dwa punkty na minusie. Ce`Brie: Świetnie... Tori: Trzeba było się starać. No to zaczynamy nasz turniej! :D Kto pierwszy się zgłasza? :D Allie uniosła rękę i zaczęła machać do kamery. '''Allie: Hej, mamo! Skapnęła, że Tori i zawodnicy na nią patrzą. Allie: Yyy, ups... Tori: Jak miło! Więc ochotniczka. Wziął plik z pytaniami. Tori: Zaczynamy więc! Pierwsza kategoria, Matematyka. Pytanie: Ile to jest 2+2? xD Allie: Yyy... Zaczęła liczyć na palcach. Allie: Nie wiem... chociaż... 4? Tori: Braffo! Dwa punkty na twoim koncie! Następna kategoria. Nauki przyrodnicze. Podaj nazwę wybrzeża na którym się znajdujemy. Allie: Co? Zaczęła wodzić wzrokiem po studiu... gdzieś było napisane "Myama" Allie: Jest to wybrzeże... Myama? Tori: Dobrze! :D Następne dwa punkty na koncie. :D Następna kategoria, Historia. Ile lat minęło od początku Nowej ery do chwili obecznej. Podaj w latach oczywiście. Allie: 2015. Powiedziała pewnie, jakby totalnie nauczyła się tego na pamięć. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki